Mind Games
by Sir Kibble
Summary: Those with powers can either choose to use or abuse them. Some were given them as gifts, others were given them as a cruel joke to plague humanity. Sometimes, things get out of hand. Sometimes, the bad guys might actually win. Rated M for mature stuff. Sex and language. That's the extent so far. So many pairings, so little time.
1. Chapter 1: Psi Fi

She was poison. Few people knew that better than the team. Someone had been bitten, or rather had taken a bite from the poison apple. That person, inside of the team, was now Ivy's property. She enjoyed these games, but she never thought that it would be this good. The taste of the lips were delicious. She could not resist the temptation, but she never knew quite what she would actually get. Now, thanks to her hypnotic lipstick, she was inside the Justice League, well, the younger version. It still worked for her. Her pet would perform for her and even kill for her, should she ask for it. Best of all, it was the last person anyone would suspect. "Yes, Mistress Ivy, I am your slave. Your will is my will." Her slave knelt before her, willing and waiting for their next command.

"Good, now join me in my chambers. I need someone to pleasure me and you have just the mouth for it," Ivy picked up her new toy and kissed them deeply on the lips before she led them into her bedroom.

* * *

Wally ran around the base, "Has anyone seen Dick? He's been gone for a while."

"You know how he can be. Sometimes he's here sometimes he's not," Conner sighed.

"-but he's always here when we need him!" M'Gann chimed in, chipper as always.

"Entering, Black Canary," the computer spoke, announcing the arrival of one of the supervisors.

"Conner," Black Canary smiled, hiding her purpose, "it's time for our training."

Conner sat up, smirking. He jumped up and followed Canary into their private training room.

"They've been having a lot of training sessions lately. I wonder what's going on?" M'gann asked, confused.

"They've having sex." Dick said, nonchalantly as he walked into the room.

The martian stood up, "what?"

"Where the hell have you been?" Barbara stormed in and kissed him on the lips, "have you been putting on lipstick lately?" She joked around, licking the taste off of her lips.

Dick laughed, forcefully, "not really. It's something I'm trying out for our next mission. Which brings me to what our next mission is: Psimon has been on the loose lately, but he has one of our own. Now, this "lipstick" is an anti-mind control protector. Br- I mean Batman and I developed it to deal with Poison Ivy. It's still in the testing stages, so it probably won't work on this mission. I was hoping to wait to use it, but I decided against it. I would rather us be prepared rather than launched into a false sense of security. Now, most of the other members of the team are out on other missions, so it looks like it's just us and Batgirl, seeing as Conner and Canary are fucking the hell out of each other. M'gann, get the ship ready," Nightwing turned around and started walking away.

"Wait, who does he have?" Wally asked.

Dick turned around, "Cassandra - Wonder Girl."

* * *

"Now, Wonder Girl, or should I say Cassandra, I thank you for the codes to the Hall of Justice and the Watchtower. Oh, and you have a very talented mouth, keep sucking, dear, then maybe I'll take your pussy again. Ooh, this was like when I got Batgirl. You wouldn't believe what I learned from her. Fun fact, she still-"

The team burst in to see Psimon sitting down with a naked Wonder Girl sucking his dick, "well hello, team. I'm sure you already know my newest toy, Cassandra. I see you brought Batgirl. Barbara, come here darling."

Instinctively, Batgirl walked towards Psimon, "yes, master Psimon."

M'gann tried to block the mental waves, but there were none, "he must have had a trigger in her mind or something! I can't shake it!"

Dick tried running towards her, but a psychic wall was put up in front of them, "nope! No touching my property!"

M'gann tried to break the wall, but something was amplifying Psimon's power, "I can't break it! There's no use working on it, I have to keep up our mental blocks otherwise he'll get us, too!"

"Oh, sweet little martian, what little you actually know. Why I- well, how about you tell them, Barbara," Psimon smirked.

"Yes, master. Master Psimon has our minds now. He is keeping us as slaves. The more our minds are under his control, the more powerful and permanent his control is on us," she began disrobing, "you will never get through his barrier. He is more powerful than the Martian. He knows everything about us, about you," she knelt down and started licking and kissing Psimon, "it's just a matter of time until we're completely his."

"Barb! Stop!" Nightwing kept pounding the invisible barrier, hoping for a way through.

"Dick, dick, stop!" Wally held him back, "you'll just wear yourself out. We need to do this the proper way. We need to find a way around this. Damn it, we need Conner!"

* * *

"Oh fuck! Conner, don't stop!" Canary screamed, piercing the air. She pushed Conner's head further into her crotch as he ate her out, "keep it up, love, you're amazing at this!"

Conner pulled his head back, "should we go check on the team?"  
Canary's eyes glinted evilly as she heard Psimon's voice in her head, "I'm sure they're fine. Just focus on me right now. Only me. You deserve to unwind and relax every now and then. Now, then, I believe you should show me again how much steel you really are!"

Conner jumped at the chance and went back to plowing into her.

* * *

The team had been watching the obscene sight in front of them for the past half hour. The two girls had licked and kissed all of Psimon's body, paying special attention to his head and dick. They rode his cock and let him cum inside of them and on them. His heightened powers gave him a lot of stamina. The team could only watch as the girls gave themselves to him. Rather, most of the team could only watch. Nightwing had other plans.

He had managed to find other rooms of the compound, but most of them were empty, aside from random notes on the team and something labelled "Red X". He had always thought of that as a name. Maybe another time or another universe, but he liked Nightwing better. Throughout the entire complex, he found nothing that could amplify Psimon's powers… unless it wasn't in the building. Something, or someone, was amplifying it on the outside. He needed to get behind Psimon. Dick walked around the corner to find what he thought just might be the solution.

* * *

It was too late, though. Psimon had three women completely under his control. To be fair, he had Barbara for well over a year. He had Canary for even longer. Barbara and Canary had been slaves to The Light for quite some time now. But more importantly, they had been his slaves. And now he had an Amazon. His amplified powers, thanks to one very helpful bug had sped up his control on Cassandra, his Wonder Girl. Barbara was by far his favorite, though. Oh how she struggled against his control, but in the end, she had been the most willing. Oh how she longed for someone else to control her. She wanted to be controlled, enslaved. It was her deepest desire. She didn't want to be free, she wanted a master. Even if they freed her, she would still come back. She would always come back. There were times when he would be in his room at night and she would come and find him, completely on her own.

_"Oh, if only Nightwing knew where those lips had been. On my cock, on Queen Bee's pussy; oh it was so fun to let the Joker have her. Apparently, they had a history together, her and the Joker. She would call him master, without any mind control,"_ Psimon thought.

He loved it. He loved the control. He loved what freaks these women were. He just let Canary give in to her desires for Superboy. The thing he didn't like knowing, though, was that he was a pawn in all of this. He knew his place and he knew that he was merely a piece to the puzzle. But what a fun puzzle it was! Any time now, Nightwing would find his way around, but he would be one hundred steps ahead of him. There was nothing he could do that would stop him. He loved to gloat to himself. He thought pretty highly of himself. He had these women forever. Nothing could stop him, not even, "Nightwing," Psimon laughed as he knocked back the boy wonder. Dick hit the wall and broke his arm due to the force.

"Go home, boy. I have no use for you, but my mistress Queen Bee certainly would. Oh, she would have such fun with you. Too bad I have to kill you."

Wally ran in at the cliché last minute and picked up Nightwing. Psimon had let his guard down to knock Dick back. Wally managed to grab him so the team could make a hasty retreat. They had lost the battle. Batgirl was lost and so was Wonder Girl. They didn't know how they would recover from this, but the war was far from over. Something much bigger was coming.


	2. Chapter 2: Martian Manhunter

"Mistress Ivy, Psimon has Batgirl and Wonder Girl now." Her servant knelt before her, "it seems that his grasp on them is permanent."

"Good, my pet. He is playing his role unknown role in all of this well." Ivy stroked her slave's hair as she kissed them on the lips, reaffirming her grasp. She turned around and stared at her prisoner, "well, Ms. Zatanna, I appreciate your company." Her captive moaned as the vines fucked her and penetrated her, her mouth filled with the plant's phallic tentacle. Ivy loved this method, even though she rarely got to use it. It was a slow subjugation, poisoning the girl's mind with pleasure, pain, and a little something extra. Her breasts ached as two venus flytrap-like plants sucked on them, "soon, my little magician, you'll be casting spells for me. My perfect slave. All thanks to this one right here." Her first slave stood up and bowed. Everything was going according to plan.

* * *

The whole team was now sitting around in the common area. Everyone had finally returned from their missions, aside from Barbara and Cassandra. Zatanna sat next to Dick, holding him, knowing how upset he was. This whole mess was tearing him apart; he couldn't save his friends, his family.

"…all I'm saying is that we can't just sit around and do something. We have to figure out how Psimon got so powerful so fast. That was unnatural!" Wally stood up, frustrated.

"No one disagrees with you, Flash, but what can we do? How can we possibly hope to save them when we can't even combat the issue at hand!" Conner slammed the table, angrily, breaking it in half, "s-sorry…"

The other members sat there in silence. M'gann was a little preoccupied, though. Her mind was on Conner and Black Canary. They were having… sex? But he loved her! She thought. Actually, she didn't know. He had laid it out for her, the reasons why he dumped her, but she thought that that was irrational. She had to do what she had to do! Why was that so hard for him to understand?

"What do you think, M'gann?" Canary smirked, her hand in Conner's lap, obviously fondling him.

"I think… I think that, uh… I'm not sure. My brain's still a little fried form earlier. That run in with Psimon hurt my head. I just need to rest for a bit," she buried her head in her hands, clearly upset.

The team was falling apart and it only took one event. Something that quick and that bizarre threw them for a loop. They were facing a threat, one they had faced many times before, that they could not stop. Psimon was like a c-minus villain, if that. How could they lose to him? No, something bigger was going on. Something was amplifying his power from the outside, but how? Nightwing stood up and walked out of the room. He needed to think. He needed to be alone and not worry about what everyone else was thinking or feeling.

Dick walked into his room and took his mask off, something he, just like the other Robins, was instructed never to do, just as a safety precaution. Now, though, it had just become a habit. He was always Nightwing. To him, Richard Grayson was his alter ego. He didn't even know who that person was anymore. He forgot what it was like to have a life. Living and training with the Bat does that to a person. He threw himself on his bed and closed his eyes, he just wanted to remember what it was life to actually life.

There was a knock at the door. _"Great, just what I need, someone knocking on my door."_ Nightwing sat up and went to the door. He opened it to see M'gann with her long, flowing locks at his door. He would never understand how she could just change like that, but… he liked her with her long hair.

"Nightwing… Richard…" She burst into tears, throwing her arms around him, crying into his chest.

He didn't know what to do, so he just wrapped his arms around her in reciprocation. "M'gann, what's wrong?" This was unfamiliar to him. Comfort was _not_ his strong suit.

"It's Conner… I thought… I thought he still," she could not utter the words. Her crying just got worse and worse.

Dick knew, well, he thought he knew, what was going on. M'gann was upset about Conner having an "affair" on her with Canary. I mean, who wouldn't want a piece of that, but still, she obviously still had feelings for him. That was the problem. No matter what she did, no matter who she dated, she could only think about Conner. She was always looking for love, but compared every guy to him. She could not break that infatuation. He understood that. Love was a poison. A sort of ivy that grew on someone and prevented them from living.

"M'gann, it will be okay… Listen, I may not know what you're going through. Well, I do, but, well, you know… I'm not that good with words I–" his sentence was cut off by her lips on his. They felt warm and tasted sweet. Her body pressed against his gave him a glimpse of what it was one like to live a life of self. Not thinking about other people, but to indulge in his desires.

No! He couldn't do this. He wouldn't take advantage of her while she was in this state. He would be just like Tarantula. He broke the kiss, "M'gann, we can't be doing this… I won't take advantage of you. You're not thinking clearly!" He stepped back.

"Oh, boy wonder," her tone had changed. She wanted him now. She needed to change her emotions, so she went from sorrow to lust. She needed something to fill that hole, and now here, right here, she had something to fill her holes. All of them if she wanted. She could have her way with him. His feeble mind was no match for her martian mind. His brain would be putty in her hands and she would have her own toy to tease Conner with.

"Mr. Robin, I want you. I've wanted you for a long time now. No artificially built body can stand up to years," she ran her hands along his face, "and years of training. I wonder what your body looks like _without_ that kevlar armor on you." She decided to place a small idea in his mind, _"Why don't I show you?"_

"M'gann, your mind games won't work with me. I've made sure my mind is protected from all kinds of mental attacks." He returned her smirk with his own.

"So you can withstand mental suggestions, but I know you have needs, my fearless leader. I know what you want and what you need," the martian girl licked his face, "this will be good for the both of us. I fail to see how this could possible be bad."

"Well I… you love Conner and… Zatanna and I are kind of… fuck it." He threw off his clothing as she removed her own. Their lips crashed together as she jumped into his arms. He lifted her onto his cock and slid into her. She wrapped her legs around him, locking their bodies together. He slammed her against the wall and pounded into her. No foreplay, no gentleness, just rough, hard sex. He held nothing back as he fucked her against the wall. Their lips masked the moaning and screaming as their bodies collided. It had been too long since he had done this. Just straight up sex, no strings attached. He could remember the days when all he did was bring women back to Wayne manor. It was part of his "cover" as a billionaire's ward. He could get used to this.

She had already broken down the barriers. It started with the physical side. Once she had broken down that wall and distracted him, she had his mind. Oh, it was a strong one, too. Now that she had him, she could make him do whatever she wanted. She could control the team, she could do anything! She wasn't thinking straight… She tried to snap herself out of it, but her mind was spinning.

"M'gann, I'm gonna cum!" He moaned into her mouth, begging her to allow him.

"Yes!" She screamed, wanting it more than anything. Yes, she had him, but this was the best sex she'd had in years. Hell, he might even be better than Conner.

* * *

"How did you know? How did you know that she would do that? Just take him and control him?" Queen Bee asked Ivy.

"It's simple. I've been studying them for a while now. I know how they react to trauma. Miss Martian reacts emotionally to problems and traumatic events. Nightwing, or should I say, Mr. Grayson, well, let's just say he and I had a thing at one point. I know that he hates losing control. So, by giving them something they just couldn't handle would drive them to their extremes. Miss Martian has been using her telekinesis a lot more liberally lately. I had a hunch that she would want someone to control and someone to let her emotions out on. Dick was the perfect, well, dick, for that. Now, she has him and everything is falling into play. From Batgirl and Cassandra with Psimon to Superboy with Black Canary. It all goes according to my plan. And we're just getting started."


End file.
